


Diversion

by AllenKune



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Conflict, Dwight gets bullied :(, Dwight is an mess, Dwight thinks he doesnt deserve happiness, Les Nuits du Forum Francophone, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Shyness, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Les tueurs avaient fini par être une présence aussi commune que celle des autres survivants. Certains tueurs étaient même devenus plus agréable que certains survivants avec le temps et en remarquant des actions discrète que Dwight avait garder secrets. Pas qu'il avait peur de la réaction des tueurs si jamais ils apprenaient se qu'il avait vue, mais plus de la réaction de ses amis. Certain était gentil comme Claudette ou Jake, mais Dwight devait reconnaitre que tous n'était pas doux à son encontre.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Evan MacMillan | The Trapper
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Diversion

Les procès étaient toujours quelques choses de stressant pour Dwight, qu'importe le nombre de fois qu'il était trainé de force par l'entité. Ce n'est pas le risque que représenter le tueur qui inquiété le jeune homme. Après autant de temps dans le domaine de l'entité, la mort devenait aussi courant que prendre la voiture avant d'aller au travail dans le monde réelle. C'était douloureux, mais Dwight avait connu des douleurs similaires avant d'être prit par l'entité. La douleur et l'impression de vide quand elle se nourrissait de lui n'était pas aussi désagréable que l'angoisse de la vie quotidienne dans une entreprise remplie d'employés en quête de primes et de monter les échelons. On s'habituait à la douleur qui disparaissait une fois le procès fini. Un procès avec un tueur et des générateurs semblait plus agréable que certaine mauvaise journée dans le monde réelle. Allumer les générateurs pour pouvoir sortir du procès, ne te fait pas attraper par le tueur et aide les trois autres survivants avec toi à quitté sans trop de blessures la map. C'était plus simple que n'importe quoi et sans réelle conséquence malgré la peur lors des premières fois.

Le tueur avait fini par être une présence aussi commune que celle des autres survivants. Certains tueurs étaient même devenus plus agréable que certains survivants avec le temps et en remarquant des actions discrète. Dwight pouvait blâmer que certain survivants n'étaient pas une compagnie différente à sa vie d'avant. Cela lui faisait toujours peur d'être inutile lors d'un procès, et l'impression d'être un poids pour l'équipe. 

Il devais avoué qu'il avait aussi, et surtout peur de la réaction des autres une fois de retours au camp, de devoir se justifier de ses erreurs devant les autres. Le feu de camp en fond et comme seul protection la forêt entourant le camp des survivants. Certain c'était déjà énerver contre lui comme David ou Nea quand il c'était tordu la cheville en fuyant l'infermière il y a plusieurs procès. Heureusement que celle-ci ne l'avais pas trouvé mais cela avait attiré l'attention sur les deux autres survivants.

Il venait de terminer de réparait un générateur avec Meg quand il entendit le bruit d'un cœur battant rapidement qui lui signalait l'approche d'un des tueurs. Il n'avait pas encore vue contre qui il se battait aujourd'hui mais avec la présence des pièges à ours, Dwight se douter que cela devais être le trappeur. Meg réagit aussitôt et commençait à courir vers la direction inverse en bousculant par mégarde l'ancien employé dans sa fuite, même si cela ne la dérangeait pas de chahuter un peu le leader nerveux.

Dwight fut surprit par le départ de la rousse, plus encore quand il chuta au sol sans prévenir par le manque habituel de délicatesse de la jeune femme. Il entendit le bruit caractérielle d'un piège se renfermé avant de sentir la douleur exploser dans son bras quand le mécanisme se renfermait sur lui. Les dents métalliques se renfermaient sans pitié sur sa chair mince, transperçant son bras dans la douleur habituelle réservé à ses jambes.

Il sentie des larmes germer dans ses yeux, tentant vainement de se relever avec son bras coincé au sol. Il espérait que Meg se retourne en entendant son crie de douleur pour l'aider mais la jeune fille ne s'arrêta pas un seul instant. Il comprenait. Il était le boulet de l'équipe avec Jake qui était bien plus habile que lui, Meg capable de courir sur toute la map sans problème et Nea qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Le contraire de lui et sa maladresse. Il sentie de nouvelles larmes coulaient en voyant son bras dans le piège mortelle, le sang coulant librement avec un sentiment d'impuissance et de la douleur.

Il fermait les yeux en attendant le tueur, prêt à être attraper et amenait sur un des crochets qui servait à les éliminer. C'était mieux que d'attendre la fin du timer avec son bras déchiqueté et coincé au sol. Les pas du trappeur étaient lourds derrière lui, et Dwight se préparait au pire pour juste sentir une main lourde sur sa tête. Le contacte disparut après se qui avait semblé être une caresse, et le trappeur reprenait sa marche vers son amie. 

C'était inattendu, et étrangement doux. Dwight resta un instant choqué, avant de sentir un peu d'espoir revenir. Peut être pourrait-il se libéré ? Malgré ses efforts, il était impossible d'ouvrir le piège avec une seule main. Le cri de Meg lui indiquait que le tueur l'avait attrapé, scellant sans aucun doute son sort lors du procès. Un survivant incapable de bouger pouvait simplement être jeté entre les griffes de l'entité. Le tueur savait où il était de plus.

Dwight attendait patiemment le retour du trappeur, sachant au moins que l'autre homme lui offrirait une mort rapide. C'était mieux que d'attendre la fin du décompte tentait de se rassurer Dwight et le jeune homme fut presque soulager quand la silhouette de l'homme musclé dans sa salopette de travail fut de retour. A son étonnement les grandes mains de l'homme immense ne le saisirent pas, préférant ouvrir à la place le piège.

Les dents d'acier quittaient enfin son bras, et la douleur diminuait légèrement alors que Dwight lâchait un gémissement entre le soulagement et la douleur. Des mains étrangement douces l'aidèrent à se relever, le portant avec une véritable attention à son bien être dans un coin que le survivant se rendit compte être sans piège. Sans un mot Il était déposé sur le sol, et le trappeur disparaissait à la recherche d'un autre survivant en le laissait que des fantômes de caresses sur les bras de Dwight qui lui faisait oublier la morsure du piège sur son bras. Le jeune homme restait choqué un instant, la peur et la douleur disparaissant sous la confusion et le rougissement de ses joues. 

Aucun tueur ne c'était comporté ainsi avant. Il avait vue l'infermière faire semblant de ne pas le voir quelques fois, le spectre l'avais même complètement ignorait lors d'un des dernier procès, cela l'avais troublé mais il préféré ça aux moqueries de Nea ou les gestes parfois violent de Meg à son égards. C'était même agréable d'être pour une fois le centre d'attention non violente, de n'être pas un simple sac de box ou défouloirs. Le trappeur aussi avait semblé étrange depuis longtemps, semblant les guider vers des lieux sur et sans pièges. 

Mais aucun tueur, ni aucune personne ne l'avais touché avec se qui ressemblait de la tendresse. 

Dwight allait garder cette expérience secrète, ne se permettant pas d'en parler à Claudette quand celle-ci remarquait la plaie sanglante sur son bras ou à Jake quand il l'interrogerait sur son silence et la raison du bandage. Il toucherait juste par moment son bras, ressentant toujours les mains fortes mais étrangement douce du trappeur contre sa peau. C'était agréable avoua-t-il plus tard dans sa tente, et il avait envie de revivre cette sensation.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci de m'avoir lue, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ou un petit kudo (Qu'on peux faire sans être inscrits en plus!)  
> De nouvelles histoires sont poster chaque semaine, avec deux OS et un nouveau chapitre minimum par semaine mais en attendant je vous laisse avec mes deux gros projets [ Coeur Mécanique ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698392) et [ Meurtre à Lonewood ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750107)


End file.
